You aren't enough
by onetreehill33
Summary: This story takes place at the beginning of Season 1 when Lucas and Peyton have just met, and Lucas has just been accepted onto the basketball team. Nathan and Haley have never met. Brathan soon to be Naley! Leyton soon to be Brucas. And then some Jeyton.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place at the beginning of Season 1 when Lucas and Peyton have just met, and Lucas has just been accepted onto the basketball team. Nathan and Haley have never met. Brathan soon to be Naley. Leyton soon to be Brucas. And then some Jeyton.

"Ahh." Haley set down her trey of food on the counter at Karen's Café.

"Heavy?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

Just then, the door swung open and Tree Hill's most popular couple walked in, holding hands.

"Brooke and Nathan." Lucas said under his breath.

"Hey Tutorgirl! You're Tutorgirl, right?" Brooke ran over to her and smiled. "Coffee. And lots of it."

"Two." Nathan corrected and put his arms around Brooke's waist.

Brooke looked Haley over. "Did somebody throw up on you?" She pointed at Haley's poncho. "I mean, really?"

Haley blushed. "I have to go." She hurried off. Lucas ran off after her.

"What are they, like best friends?" Brooke giggled.

"Brooke, you don't have to be so mean." Nathan sighed. He looked at where Haley and Lucas were standing in the corner of the café. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, shut up." She silenced him with a kiss. "Tutorgirl! Coffee?"

Lucas came over and narrowed his eyes at her. "Here." He thrust the two coffees in her face.

"I'll see you at school." Nathan muttered to his brother. The two walked out the door and headed off to Tree Hill High.

Haley walked back over. "I hate the two of them."

"Believe me Hales, so do I.." He put his arm across her shoulders. "School?"

"Off we go!" She grabbed her bag and walked out.

When they reached school, Haley walked over to her locker. Her kinda friend, Peyton Sawyer was standing there.

"Hey, Hales." She called.

"Hey!" Haley smiled "Where's Brooke?"

"Of with her dumb boyfriend."

"Didn't you and Nathan date at one point?" Haley giggled. That Nathan had been with every girl in school!

"Don't remind me." Peyton shrugged. "Let's get to class."

That day, at lunch, Peyton, Lucas, and Haley sat down together.

Peyton kissed Lucas on the lips. "Hey. Haven't see you all day." She kissed him again.

"Ahem." Haley laughed. "Please. Best friend sitting right here."

Brooke walked up. "Peyton. Are you still coming over after school? Hey Lucas, Hey...Tutorgirl. What is your name?"

"It's..." Haley began to reply, but Brooke cut her off.

"Peyton! Are you?"

"Yeah. Sure. Just don't bring Nathan."

"Oh, shut-up. Bye!" She waved at them and then ran off to where Nathan was sitting.

"Peyton, what do you see in her?" Haley asked.

"I've been friends with her forever. She wasn't always this dumb." She laughed.

"Peyton!" Lucas whined. "I thought we were going to hang out today. It's a Tuesday. That's hangout day."

"Sorry." Peyton stood up. "I'll see you later, kay?" She leaned in and kissed him. "Bye Hales."

Haley stood up. "Yeah, I should get off to the Tutor Center. Bye Lucas."

She headed down the hallways and ran smack into Nathan and Brooke who were pressed up against a locker, making out. "Oh! Sorry." She blushed and hurried away, hoping she had gone unnoticed.

Haley walked into the Tutor Center and set her bag down on a table. She took a seat. "No one needs a tutor." She muttered to herself. "No one ever needs a tutor."

But, to her surprise, Nathan Scott walked in.

"Hey...Tutorgirl. Sorry." He shook his head. "That's what going out with Brooke does to you. Anyways," He took a seat across from her. "I need a tutor. Bad." He held up a test that had a big fat F on it.

"Well, I'm sure I can find you someone." She did NOT want to tutor _him_. Definitely not Nathan Scott.

"No!" He cried. "There's no one else. And you're the best. I need you."

She looked at him and the frightened look he had in his eyes. "Why do you even care? I mean, you're Nathan Scott. Who cares about grades anyways?"

"What do you mean, I'm Nathan Scott? If I can't bring my grades up, then I can't play basketball. And playing means so much to me."

"Fine. I'll tutor you. But we do it on my terms. 7:00 tomorrow morning. Be there."

"7?" He groaned.

"Hey, you want the help?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

Nathan rolled his eyes and got up.

"Nathan!" Brooke smiled and put her arms around her boyfriends waist.

"Hey, Brooke." He tried to wiggle out of her arms. She was so annoying sometimes!

"Can I have a kiss?" She puckered her lips.

"No, I have to go." He pushed her away and stormed off. He wanted more than Brooke Davies, someone who just didn't want the sex. Maybe it was time to find someone new.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke slammed her locker and walked over to Peyton. "Ready, best friend?" She asked her.

"Yes." Peyton replied, and they linked arms.

"Wait!" Brooke cried. "I need to say bye to boyfriend!"

Just then Nathan walked down the hall, when he saw Brooke, he ran into the nearest classroom.

"Didn't I just see him?" Brooke asked. "Oh, well. Whatever. I'll call him later."

Peyton could see Nathan out of the corner of her eye. "Brooke, I have to do something. I'll catch up with you later. Okay?"

"Whatever, P. Sawyer. Just be there by four." Brooke walked away.

Peyton turned and headed towards Nathan. "Nate! What are you doing?"

"Sh!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her in the classroom. "Is she gone?" He whispered.

"Who?" Peyton asked, and yanked her arm back.

"Brooke." He rolled his eyes.

"What? You mean your girlfriend?"

"Yes, her. Who else?"

"Why are you hiding from your _girlfriend_?"

"She's annoying." He shrugged. "I just...I want something more from a relationship. With Brooke..it's all...It's all about sex."

"Oh." Peyton replied. Their relationship had been all about sex too. "Are you going to break up with her?"

"Um. Yeah. How do you think she'll take it?"

"Well, I know she's had her eye on that brother of yours."

"Lucas? Ew."

"Shut up! I'm going out with him." She smacked his arm.

"Yeah, I know. But, I have to do it. I'll do it tomorrow at school. After my stupid tutor lesson. At 7!" He grumbled.

"Nathan Scott? And a tutor? I think Brooke should be jealous. Is she hot?"

"Peyton, come on. It's that girl, Haley. Haley James."

"Then, yes. She IS hot." Peyton joked.

"Nothing's going on. Now get out before Brooke finds you."

Peyton laughed and left.

"Hey!" Lucas caught her arm as she walked out of the room.

"Hey Luke. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just here to kiss my hot girlfriend." He smiled.

"I would, but it's Brooke time right now. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" She gave him a kiss and started to walk to Brooke's house.

As she was walking, she began to think about her past relationships with Nathan. He was hot. Maybe even hotter than Lucas. And he was breaking up with Brooke. She wanted him. She needed him. She was going to go after him and beat that tutor to it! Wait! She thought to herself. Haley isn't going after him. He can be all mine!

"Peyton!" Brooke was sitting on her porch. "Where were you?"

"Around. Just had to talk to someone."

"Who?"

"No one." Peyton waved her away and sat down next to her.

"So. I was thinking..." Brooke began. "You should break up with Lucas."

"What?" Peyton cried, although...that could be a good idea.

"And go after that hottie, Jake. I would, but Nathan and I are madly in love."

"Madly." Peyton scoffed. "Oh, yeah. You guys are perfect for each other." She lied.

The next morning, Haley was sitting at the picnic table.

"Hales!" Nathan walked up.

"It's Haley. Only close friends call me Hales." She corrected him.

"Then Hales it is." He replied and sat down.

"You're late." She looked at her watch.

"I brought food!" He replied and shook his box of cracker jacks. "Hey, there's a surprise in here." He took out a plastic bracelet and slipped it on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

"What do you need help in?" She asked him.

"Everything." He replied.

"Great. What did you bring?"

"Nothing. Oh, wait! This!" He pulled out a pen.

"Nathan! If you want my help you need to be committed. You need to bring your books next time."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Can we get to know each other first? I like to know the people that tutor me." He knew she hated him and liked to watch her squirm.

"Fine. I'm Haley James. I tutor and my favorite food is Mac&Cheese. It's the food of the gods."

"Yeah, if the gods are five year olds." He replied.

"I hate pink. And my favorite color is blue."

"But you're a girl. Girl's love pink."

"Not this one." She pointed at herself. "Your turn."

"Nathan Scott. Captain of the basketball team."

"Co-Captain." Haley corrected. "Lucas." She reminded him.

"Right. What are you two, like dating?"

"EW!" She laughed. "No way! He's my best friend."

Nathan laughed. "Sure he is."

"Come on!" She grinned at him. "We have to work."

Nathan looked down at one of her books and then looked back up. She was staring down at the bracelet he had given her.

"Do you like it?" He asked her.

"I love it." She replied softly.

"Good. Hey, can we finish this later? I need to get to school. I have something to take care of."

"Like what?" She asked.

"I'm breaking up with Brooke." He blushed.

"Oh. Then yes. Meet me here at four thirty?"

"Sounds good." He stood up.

"And bring your books this time." She smiled up at him.

"Brooke!" Nathan ran down the hallway at school to her locker.

"Hey, boyfriend." She reached up and kissed him.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, yes. We do. Hanging out tonight, remember?"

"Brooke, I can't today. I'm doing something. And I really need to talk to you." He grabbed her shoulder.

"If you want to talk, you can hang out with me tonight." She smirked at him and walked off.

"Great." He said to himself. Now when was he supposed to break up with her?


	3. Chapter 3

Haley walked into school with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Where were you?" Peyton snapped.

"Well, hello to you too!"

"Hales. I waited for you at your locker. Where were you?"

"I just had to do something, okay? Geez! Chill! I was tutoring someone."

"Oh. Sorry, then. Anyone I know?" Peyton pretended not to know.

"Nathan Scott. But don't tell Lucas! He hates Nathan and would kill me if he knew I was tutoring him. Please, Peyton."

"I won't." Peyton lied. "But I thought you hated him too."

"I did. But he's nice. We hung out for a little while this morning, and I actually had a little fun! He was so funny. I think that maybe we could be friends."

"Hales, please. Do you know how big a jerk this guy is? Really? You may think he's nice, but don't get yourself in too deep with a Scott Boy. Well, at least not this Scott boy." Peyton widened her eyes. She was just trying to get Haley to hate him so she could have Nathan all to herself.

"Okay. Okay. So we won't be friends. But I'm still going to tutor him. He really needs the help."

"Nathan Scott needs help? That's a first. He would barely let me help him pick what drink to order at a restaurant."

"Yeah, well. I need to get to class. Bye, Peyton." Haley waved at her and headed off to her English class.

Peyton leaned up against a locker and crossed her arms over her chest. If she really wanted Haley to hate Nathan so she could have him all to herself, she would have to do somthing brutal. Very brutal. And then she would make it look like Nathan had done it.

Brooke skipped up to Lucas. "Hey, Broody! We should be friends. I mean, you're dating my best friend. And I'm kind of going out with your brother. I barely even know your jersey number. 23, right?"

"No." Lucas rolled his eyes. "That's Nathan's."

"Oh." Brooke cocked her head to the side. "Let's hang. Not tonight, but tomorrow. Tomorrow's Thursday, right? Meet me here after school. Oops! Late bell! Bye!" She ran off.

Lucas laughed. That girl was crazy. And hot, he added. No! He reminded himself. He was dating her best friend. But, then again, Peyton wouldn't know if he **dreamed** about Brooke. Would she?

Haley was heading down the hall to her first period when Nathan stopped her.

"Hey, Hales."

"Oh. Um, Hi. Nathan." She blushed.

People walking down the hallways began to stare and point at the two of them.

"Tutor Girl and Hot shot?" One guy hooted.

"So are we still on for tonight?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Can we meet somewhere other than the picnic table? I do all of my tutoring there, and I want to go somewhere different. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about you come over to the beach house. We can get pizza and study. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." She giggled. _She_ was being invited to Nathan Scott's beach house!? That was where all the parties she wasn't invited to happened!

"Do you know where it is?"

"Nathan. Please. Who doesn't know where Nathan Scott's beach house is!?"

"What am I, like on Cribs or something?"

"No!" Haley laughed. "It's just where all of the best parties happen."

Nathan nodded and laughed. "Come by around six?"

"I'll see you then." She gave him a small wave and then walked away.

He smiled and walked down the hallway. Now all he had to do was get out of the thing with Brooke.

At the end of the day, Peyton walked up to Lucas. "Sweetie." She began. Peyton put on her best sad face. "I think we need to talk."

"Alright." Lucas agreed. He thought he knew what was coming.

"I think we should break up. We just don't click like we used to. I think it would be better if we saw other people."

"Oh." Lucas replied and his face fell. "That sounds good," He said, thinking back to Brooke.

"Good?" Peyton snapped. She hadn't expected him to go along with it. She wanted him to be heart broken and take her back if she ever broke up with Nathan...when she got him.

"Yes. I agree with you. We should see other people." Just then, Haley walked by. "Hales! Wait up!" Lucas called after her. "Bye Peyton. I had fun while it lasted."

Peyton's mouth dropped open. "What the hell just happened here?"

Brooke walked up to her. "Hey, Goldilocks. Why the long face?"

"I just broke up with Lucas. And he thought it was a good idea."

"That's good!" Brooke smiled. "No physco revenge seeking ex for you!"

"No. It's not good. That wasn't part of the plan."

"Oh. What is the plan?"

"I can't exactly tell you yet." Peyton nodded her head.

"Fine. I'm getting out of here. See you later, kay?" Brooke began to walk away, but then froze. Should she tell Peyton about her plans for tomorrow with Lucas? No. She'd keep it a secret. But, she'd have to check and see if Lucas still wanted to do it.

She saw Lucas and that Tutor Girl walking by. They were laughing really hard about something. She stood back to watch the way they interacted. It was so cute. They must have been friends for a while. "Lucas! Tutor...HALEY! I got it! Haley!"

Haley turned and looked at her. "Brooke...what did you just call me?"

"Haley!" Brooke clapped her hands together and ran over. "I got it. I got it! Eh, but I like Tutor Girl more. So, Luke. Are we still on for tomorrow. Even though you and Peyton..."

"Yeah. Sure. If you still want to, that is."

"Yes. It'll be fun. I'll see you later." He and Haley walked off.

"Oh," Haley began. "Hanging out with Brooke Davies are we?"

"Me." He corrected. "Not you."

"Shut up. If she becomes your friend, she becomes my friend." She smacked him playfully on the back of the head.

"So what are you up to today?" He asked her. "Want to hang out? Say, around six?"

"No!" Haley blurted out.

"What?" He asked. "You hate me that much??"

"I just have to do something today." She mumbeled out.

"What?" He asked her.

"I have a really big test tomorrow. In Science."

"Hales. I have science with you. We don't have a test tomorrow."

"I just have to do something, okay? Now can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Didn't know us hanging out was a sore topic." He snapped.

"It's not that, it's just that I have to do something tomorrow. Friday, okay?"

"Yeah. Friday sounds good."

"I'd say tomorrow, but you're hanging out with Brooke Davies."

Lucas rolled his eyes and pushed Haley.

"Get back here!" She chased him down the sidewalk.

Nathan stepped outside and ran right into Peyton, who was still pouting.

"Hey, Peyton." He gave her a small wave.

"Nathan!" She cried and cocked her head to the side, trying to look sexy. "What's up?" She twirled her curly hair around her finger.

"Oh, nothing. You know."

"Yeah. So, listen. Do you want to hang out later today?" Maybe she could get him to ditch Haley!

"No, sorry. I have plans."

"Really? With Brooke?"

"No. Haley, actually."

"What are you, cheating on Brooke?"

"Peyton. What the hell? No. I can hang out with a girl without having sex with her. And in fact, we're studying."

"Ha! Studying. You know where that got you last time." She smirked at him.

"Whatever, Peyton. I have to go."

Later that night, Haley arrived at Nathan's beach house promptly at six.

He came to the door and opened it. "Hey, Hales. Come in!" He opened the door wider for her.

The two sat down at the table where a box of pizza, two plates and some math books were set up.

"Is it okay if we do math right now? I really need help with that."

"Uh-huh." Haley nodded. She couldn't stop staring into his piercing blue eyes. He was so hot! Woah, woah, woah! Her best friend hated him. She couldn't have a crush on him. She hated him too! She was only helping him because there was no one else too. Right?

"Hales? You okay in there?" Nathan waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yup. I'm fine. Let's study." She took a seat at the table and grabbed a slice of pizza. Nathan did the same. After he had finished a quiz and a worksheet, he looked up at Haley, who was checking over his answers.

A little piece of her hair was tucked behind her ear, and he could see the moonlight in her eyes. She was so pretty. Haley lifted her head up.

"Nathan, I should get going. It's like nine."

"Yeah. Me too." He said, jolted out of his thoughts.

"What?" She giggled. "You live here!"

He chuckled. "I'm going back home tonight. Can I drive you?"

"No. I think I'll walk." She smiled and nodded her head. "I love to watch the ocean in the moonlight."

Nathan smiled at her and walked her to the front door. "When's our next session, tutor?"

"Let's take a day off. How about on Saturday?"

"Sounds good. Want to meet on the beach?"

"I'd like that. And, I'm bringing my bathing suit." She grinned flirtatiously at him.

"Mhmm. I'd like to see that." He winked and smiled back. Then, out of no where, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Nathan!" Haley gasped. "Brooke...?!"

Nathan closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Haley. Can we just forget about it?"

"Sure." She replied. Then, everything Peyton had said about Nathan came rushing back to her. He was trying to cheat on Brooke with her! She would not take part in this.

"Nathan, actually. I think it would be better if I stopped tutoring you. I'm sorry. I'll find someone else for you." She turned around and grabbed the doorknob.

"Hales! Please. Can we just forget it?"

"Nathan, I can't do this." Haley shook her head and walked out.

**Don't worry! Naley to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Nathan walked sleepily into school. He had stayed up all night thinking about what had happened with Haley. He hadn't lost her, right? As a tutor, that is. Not anything more. He reminded himself.

"Nathan." Brooke came up and crashed her lips against his.

He squirmed away from her touch. "Hi, Brooke."

"Where were you last night?" She ran her manicured hands through his hair.

He ducked away from her. "I had something to do, okay? Brooke we seriously need to talk. I don't have feelings for you anymore. I think we should break up." He nodded, seriously.

Brooke burst out laughing. "How could you do that with a straight face?" She giggled. "We're perfect for each other!"

"Brooke…no, I…" Nathan began again.

"See you later, boyfriend." She kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

Lucas was walking down the hallway with his nose buried in a book, when he bumped into someone.

"Ooof!" Brooke's voice came. "Watch it! Oh, hey, Lucas. We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He closed his book.

"No problem…" She turned to face him. She had never really noticed how cute he was before.

"Brooke?" He asked, and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Meet me out front at three, okay?" She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She winked at him and then walked off.

Lucas reached up and placed his hand on his cheek. Brooke Davies had just kissed him!?

Nathan was walking down the hallway when he ran into Haley. "Hales." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Nathan. I told you, I can't do this." Tears filled her eyes and she ran off.

"Hales! Please!" He yelled down the hallway.

Just then, Peyton came up to him. "Trouble with the ladies?" She smirked at him.

"What do you want, Peyton?"

"To see if you can hang out after school. Word on the street is that your girlfriend already has plans."

"And what might those be?" He asked her, clueless as to what Brooke could be up too.

"She's hanging out with my ex-boyfriend. So…? Can we do something?"

"Sure. I'll meet you after practice. Bye." He nodded at her and then wandered off down the hallway.

Haley, who had stopped down the hallway to get a drink, had seen this interaction. 'I thought Peyton hated him.' She thought to herself. 'She was the one who warned me to stay away from him… I'll have to look into this.'

After school that day, Lucas was waiting outside when Brooke ran up. "Hey there." She smiled at him.

"Hey. What are we going to do?"

"Oh, you'll see." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"But, Brooke. I have to be back here in half and hour. For practice. You, too." He reminded her.

"Oh, I'm sure Whitey won't care if you miss one little practice."

Lucas chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged off campus.

Haley walked up to where Peyton was standing talking to some boy near a picnic table.

"Hey, Hales. This is Jake." Peyton introduced her.

"Yeah. I know." Haley replied. "I've known him forever. We're really close."

Jake grabbed her and messed up her hair.

"Oh, well then." Peyton crossed her arms over her chest. "Jake, we still on for tomorrow?"

"Karen's, right?"

"At 7." Peyton nodded. "Bye!" Since Lucas didn't want her, and if she couldn't get Nathan, she'd use Jake as a back up!

"Bye." Jake nodded to the both of them.

"So, Peyton. I thought you hated Nathan." Haley looked up at her.

"No." She snapped. "I just think he's a jerk. I would never go out of my way to talk to him, and you shouldn't either. You don't want to get in with his crowd."

"It seems that you do." Haley muttered.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing!" Haley said, quickly.

"You should go." Peyton said.

Haley looked at her. "Okay." She said, slowly.

"Just because the day's over, and we have lots of homework." Peyton lied.

"Yeah. Okay." Haley nodded and walked away. But, when she reached the corner, she didn't leave the school, she hung back to watch. She sat down and set her books down. If she was going to wait for Nathan to come out, she'd be here a while. She pulled out some homework and began to work.

Brooke led Lucas into the record shop. "This is where my best friend Peyton shops." She said. "You know, your ex?"

"I know." Lucas replied.

"Pick out your favorite music. I will too." They both bought their favorite music and headed to a sports shop.

"What are we doing here?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"You'll see when we're done with everything! Now, pick out something from your favorite sport. I will too."

He picked out a basket ball and she picked out a set of blue and green pom-poms.

After that, they headed to a lingerie shop.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Lucas cried.

"Oh. This part is for me. Pick out something that you like and I guess I will too."

Once they were done with everything, they headed to Karen's to see what they had purchased.

Brooke opened her bag and pulled out the pom-poms, a Madonna CD. "What?" She had cried at that one, "I picked a random CD! And this one had some good songs!" She had also purchased a black, lacy bra.

Lucas had purchased a Killers CD, a basketball, and a pair of boxers with mooses on them.

Brooke burst out laughing.

"So what was the purpose of this?" Lucas asked her.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to get to know you."

"What?" Lucas cried. "I went into a lingerie shop for nothing!"

"No!" Brooke giggled. "Those boxers are so cute! You went in to get a cute pair of boxers.

"Well I had a really fun time today, Brooke Davies."

"I did too." She batted her eyelashes at him and then remembered Nathan. 'Oh, screw it.' She thought to herself.

She pressed her lips against his. He pulled away and kissed her again.

"Brooke, what about Nathan?" He whispered.

"We..uh. Broke up!" She lied. 'Nathan had wanted to, anyway. Oh, but that was just a joke.'

"Oh." Lucas kissed her again.

Just then, Nathan and Peyton walked in. "Brooke!" They cried at the same time.

Brooke and Lucas broke apart.

"Brooke!" Nathan walked over to her. "That's it. We're over. I don't really care what you say. This time I'M NOT KIDDING. Well, I wasn't the first time either….But we're over." He shook his head at her.

"Nathan." She whined.

"Brooke, you told me that you had broken up!" Lucas gasped.

"Well, I lied." Brooke blushed.

"And, Brooke! I broke up with him. JUST broke up with him. We are no longer friends." Peyton was fuming. "I mean, you bitch! How could you?"

"Peyton. You said that it was part off…"

"Shut up." Peyton warned her. "I'm leaving. Sorry Nathan." She pressed her lips lightly against his. "Bye." She smiled at him and walked out.

"You and Peyton?" Lucas asked him.

" No. I don't even know why the hell she kissed me." Nathan replied.

"Look, I'm sorry, Nathan. I didn't know you two were still going out." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. If only my lying ex girlfriend had told you." Nathan snapped.

"Oh, Nathan. Come on! You're such a baby." Brooke winked suggestively at him.

"Brooke, give it up. I'm not getting back together with you." Nathan rolled his eyes. "But, Lucas! If you want to shoot some hoops at the RiverCourt sometime, I'd be all in. You're really good. I've seen you practice there. Maybe we can hang some time."

"Sure." Lucas nodded, surprised at his sudden show of niceness.

"See you 'round." Nathan walked out.

"Screw it." Brooke muttered. "Lucas?"

"I'll see you at school, Brooke." He raised his eyebrows at her and left. So here was the most popular girl in school…alone.


End file.
